


Carpe Diem

by Secretfurrydragon



Category: Blind date AU - Fandom, Supernatural AU
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, Explicit Coarse Language, Explicit sex scenes, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hate turns to love, Humour, Jess supportive, NSFW, Nudity, Reader angry at Dean, Reader calls Dean names, Reader injured, Smut, apology, dean's an ass, man and woman receiving oral sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretfurrydragon/pseuds/Secretfurrydragon
Summary: The Reader goes to get her coffee and Dean pushes in. She stands up to him and slips over and his coffee and pie end up on them. Sam asks Dean to go on a double date with Jess's friend and guess who the blind date is? They argue in the restaurant and Dean takes the Reader home and they end up having sex.





	Carpe Diem

**Author's Note:**

> The Reader and Dean had a hate relationship from the first moment they met. Dean's an ass and the Reader trips and Dean's coffee and pie end up on both of them. Sam asks Dean if he would go on a double date. Which is a blind date for Dean and guess who it is? They argue and then Dean takes the Reader home and they end up having sex. 
> 
> Prompt: Blind date.
> 
> Wrote this for a Tumblr challenge I did really enjoy writing this story. As I tried to make it funny and sexy. 
> 
> Betaed by one-more-Spn-fan-girl thank you. 
> 
> Comments welcomed and appreciated.

I was walking into the coffee shop where I was standing patiently in line when this guy came from nowhere and pushed his way in.

I said, “Excuse me?”

He turned to look at me and smirk with his reply “Why whatcha do?”

I stomped my foot and said, “The end of the line is there you know. You can wait your turn.”

“I can see the line lady but I'm in a hurry I don't have to wait with you losers.”

Boy that did it I walked up to him and said, “You apologise you overgrown ape.”

“Ape is it that's all you got?”

“You’re an ill-mannered Neanderthal not to mention an asshat.”

He laughed “That's really nice of you. I see you were brought up with a smart mouth on you.” With a wicked grin, he looks at me “I know you like looking at my ass, don't you?”

“I would like to kick it not look at it, you egotistical, self-absorbed jerk off.”

He said, “Really you do have a nice mouth on you there.”

“Yeah well someone has to stand up to you. Think you can walk in here and do what you want to and not give a shit for us waiting.”

He laughs and said, “Huh, that's what you think is it.”

“Yep, you haven't apologised for pushing in and you've only been giving me attitude since you got here.”

“Who's giving whom attitude lady.” As he takes a deep sigh “look I will be gone in a few minutes so let me order and I will be out of your hair.”

“Yeah with your sex ass, gorgeous green eyes and soft pink lips” I mumbled under my breath so no one could work out what I was saying.

He heard me and said, “What!”

“Nothing,” as I looked away from him.

He turned back to the barista and ordered his latte and piece of blueberry pie.

I mumbled, “I hope your pie has a dead bug in it Jerk.”

“What, did you say something lady?”

"Who me no I'm just a loser in a line, what could I possibly say.”

He rolled his eyes as the barista said, “His order was ready.”

He grins as he paid and picked up his order as he was walking out I accidentally tripped at the wrong time and fell into him. His latte went one way he went the other with me landing on top of him with his pie squashed between us.

“What the fuck?” Dean said.

“I guess I liked you a little too much that I fell for you, you moron.”

He smirked as I got up and I had blueberry pie all over my top.

He laughed so hard on the ground I thought he was going to hyperventilate so I kicked him in the leg.

“Ouch that hurt you bitch. You are going to buy me a new latte and pie.” He ordered me.

As he stood up and I laughed as he had a stain of purple down the front of his pants as I looked down.

He looked down and said, “Fuck I can't go to work looking like this. You lady own me a latte and a piece of pie.”

I smiled sweetly and said, “Sure asshat shall I buy it now or shall I get it delivery so you won't have to wait in line with us losers again?”

He looked at the clock “look make it fast and I will take it with me now.” As he turned to the barista and gave his order again.

The barista looked at me and winked as he took his time. Asshat was tapping his feet when the barista called my order and his.

He said, “About time.”

“So, you better go Asshat or you will be late?”

I moved to leave the coffee shop as he followed me out. Neither of us saw the dip and we both fell forward with asshat landing hard on top of me.

He scrambled to get up and said, “Fucking great another fucking latte and pie. Could this day get any worse?”

I was lying on the ground winded from him crushing me he looked at me and saw the pain I was in.

“Are you alright? “ He looked worry.

“I'm fine just leave.”

"Fine, I was going to see if you’re ok but obviously you don't need my help.”

“I've had enough of your help today thank you.”

He looked one last time and walked away and saw him moving towards his car when the parking inspection gave him a ticket.

I heard him say “Oh, fucking great. This day keeps getting better.”

I chuckled as I winced slightly as I moved to get up. The barista came out to make sure I was alright and gave me another latte.”

“It's on him, I will charge him double tomorrow.”

“Is he always like that?”

"Pretty much but you're the first person to stand up to him.”

“Yeah well it did me a lot of good. He was still an asshat.”

He smiled at me as he helped up as I said, “Thank you” and moved off towards my loft.

 

Dean arrived late to work when his Dad chewed him out.

“Dean what the hell is that?” John said.

“Well Dad this lady at the coffee shop tripped over and landed on me.”

“What did you do this time?” As he rolls his eyes.

“Will nothing really?" He said in a quiet voice.

“Yeah right will this cost me again?”

"No, Dad it won't” Dean deadpanned.

“Find go get changed before anyone sees you.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

Sam walks in and see Dean's pants and laughed so hard he had tears streaming down his eyes.

Dean said, “You finished Bitch?”

“Shut up Jerk.” With a bitchface to rival all bitchface before it. “So, what happened?” he asked as he wiped his eyes.

“Some lady fell on me at the coffee shop.”

“And?”

“She called me an asshat Sammy."

Sam was trying to hold the laugh in as Dean said, “I'm not an asshat am I Sammy?”

Sam looked and said, “Well,” Dean looks at him and Sam smiles. “Dean I need to ask you a favour?”

"What now Sammy?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I'm going on a date but she won't go if her friend doesn't come so I was hoping you will come and be her date?”

“What's wrong with her Sammy?” Dean looked at his brother.

“Nothing she is very attractive and is smart and funny. Please Dean I've been trying to get a date with her for months?” Sam pleaded.

He looked at Sam’s hopeful face as Sam gave Dean the puppy dog eyes. Dean moaned as he said, “Ok I'll come. What’s her name?”

“Y/N promise you will like her Dean? Thank you” as got up and gave his brother a hug.

“Alright enough chick flick moments Sammy. Get out of here for Dad comes in and kicks both our asses.”

Sam said, “Ok, 7pm at Carpe Diem Dean.”

“Yeah Sam, seize the fucking day. Just great going to a restaurant with a stupid ass name on a blind date.”

Sam said, “Just be there Dean at 7pm.”

Sam walks out and Dean goes to get changed.

 

I walk into my loft where my roommate Jessica was waiting for me

“Y/N, where have you been? I've been waiting for you?”

"Why?” I questioned.

She looked down and saw the pie stain and notice I was holding my side.

“What happened to you?” Jess asked.

“Some asshat pushed in then I tripped and fell on him and on the way out the door we both fell again and he landed on me. Boy he was a jerk and I kicked him in the leg and I think I called him a Neanderthal as well.”

“Come and sit down and let me look at your side.”

I pulled my top up and you could see a bruise appearing on my side.

Jess went to get some ice and a towel to wrap it in as she put it on my side. I winced in pain as she held it there.

“Are you going to be alright for our date with Sam and his brother. I really like Sam and he said, “his brother is really nice, please.”

I looked into her eyes and saw the eagerness in them.

I said, “Couldn't you and Sam go alone?”

“No, I told him I'm not going anywhere without you?”

“I don't know Jess, what if his brother is jerk like that guy I met today? What if he doesn't like me I don't want to spoil your date with Sam.”

“Sam said, “His brother is really nice and he really wants to go out with you.”

“Ok, Jess I will go but let me rest in my room. Tonight, is going to be so much fun” as I winced in pain as I got up and headed for my room. I fell on my bed in a heap and in pain. Jess came in with some water and painkillers. I took them and fell asleep thinking about asshat at the coffee shop.

Jess came in and woke me so I could get ready for our date. I groaned in pain as she handed me more painkillers to take as I headed for the shower. The hot water was nice as it soothes the pain in my side. I climbed out and tried to find something nice to where. Jess walked in with a long black dress.

It was gorgeous I said, “Where that come from?”

“It was delivery while you were asleep, Sam rung earlier and asked our sizes I hope you don't mind. Sam also send one for me. There's card attached.

I opened the card and it said, “Looking forward to our date. D.”

“Who's D?” I asked.

“Sam's brother Dean," Jess answered.

“Nice to know his name before our blind date.”

“If he’s like Sam he will be really nice.”

“Yeah so we are we meeting them Jess?”

“Carpe Diem at 7pm.”

“Oh, great seize the fucking day.” As I rolled my eyes and thought how much worse could my day get. I wasn't looking forward to the blind date as my side was hurting.

 

We both got ready and I tied my long Y/H/C hair up so it was out of my way. It tends to fall in my face. So, we caught a taxi and arrived a little before 7. Jess was all excited about having a date with Sam as I was not excited as I held my side. Jess told me to put my hands down. We walked into the restaurant and we told the waiter who we were with. Sam was sitting at the table he waved with a huge grin on his face as we approached the table.

He got up and gave Jess a kiss on the lips and gave me one on the cheek and told us to sit. I was sitting away from the door so I didn't see him walking up.

Sam said, “Hey Dean over here.”

I didn't turn because my side was hurting like a son-of-a-bitch. Sam got up and shook his brother's hand as he said, “Hey ya Sammy, this must be Jess and Y/N.”

As he moved around to see me and I said, “You, you asshat.”

Dean looked and said, “Oh, God it had to be you mouthy. You gonna kick me again.”

I said, “I just might you Neanderthal.”

Sam and Jess both looked not knowing what was happening as we continued to shout insults at each other.

Jess said, “Y/N what's wrong this is Sam's brother Dean.”

“Oh, I know Dean very well. He is the one in the coffee shop this morning.”

Sam said, “Dean what?” and then it dawned on him “You’re the one with the pie and called him an asshat.” Trying not to laugh at Dean's expense.

Dean said, “Sam she kicked me in the leg it still hurts and has a mouth on her.”

Sam said, “Will you two stop we are in a restaurant. Be civil to each other please.”

“Sure, if you cover his head with a bag," I growled out.

Dean laughed and said, “Sweetheart you'll miss staring at my face.”

"I don't think so, got tickets on yourself don't ya?”

Sam and Jess watch them continue to insult each other until the waiter came over and asked for their drink order.

I said, “House red please.”

Dean said, “Whiskey kept them coming I'm going to need them.”

Sam said, “A beer thanks and Jess?”

"House white please.”

The waiter said, “Very well be back with your drinks Sir.”

The waiter came back with our drinks as Dean drank two shots of whiskey straight down and looked at the waiter for refills.

He left as I looked at Dean and said, “Can't you be a man Dean and act like one.”

He laughed and said, “Oh yeah, Baby all man here?” As he put his hands to his crotch.

“Ew, gross, I'm think I'm going to puke,” as I gagged in my mouth.

Dean winked at me with a smirk on his face. “Yep…... you want it really bad.”

“Not if you were the last man on the planet Winchester.”

Sam said, “Dean,” in a growl.

Dean said, “She started it,” in a whiny voice like a child being told off.

“Oh, fucking hell, how old are you Winchester?”

He pokes his tongue out and said, “Shut up mouthy.” As he takes another mouthful of his whiskey.

“Do you have to drink so much Asshat," I said.

"Yep maybe something stronger than whiskey might do it.”

Sam and Jess just looked shocked that they didn't care they were arguing in a restaurant.

Sam said, “Dean do you need to drink so much?”

“If you want me to stay, yeah I do?”

“Please don't stay on my account," I said sarcastically.

"I'm not Sweetheart but my baby brother means a hell of a lot to me and he wants to have a date with his really hot girl so no I'm not staying on your account.”

I huffed thinking of a reply when the waiter came back with three more whiskeys for Dean

I sipped my wine as I put it on the table while Dean knocked back one shot of whiskey after the other.

I looked at him disgusted as he smirks at me I wish I could slap it right off his face that would teach him.

He looked at Sam and Jess talking when he said, “Why can't you be more like Jess. She's sweet, kind and caring. She doesn't have a mouth on her like you do.”

I said, “What” not hearing what he said.

He said, “I will say this slow so your brain can keep up. Why…...can't …...you….be …...nice…...like…...Jess….is.”

“That's it.” I got up and tipped his remained of his whiskey in his lap.

He looked shocked at first then stood up and dumped my wine down my dress.

“Look what you have done you bumbling moron. You ruined my dress.”

“What your dress, I paid for it. Look what you've done to my pants again.”

The whole restaurant was watching them now while Sam and Jess try to shrink away from the attention.

The waiter came over with some cloths so we could wipe our clothes.

When I looked at Dean's angry face and said, “Right your dress” as I unzipped it and took it off and threw it in his face. The whole restaurant gasps in shock.

“Maybe you could wear it home since your pants are ruin.” I spat out at him. I grabbed my purse and left.

Sam said, “Dean you can't let her walk out there naked?”

Dean thought about for a second and said, “She has a bra and panties on.” Sam just looked at him with disgust. “Ok, ok you too finish your dinner I will go sort her out.”

Dean stumbled out of the restaurant as he saw me shivering and people looking at me. He stood there just admiring my body and wondered what I would be like in bed. He sighs and takes his jacket off and wraps it around my body when he noticed the bruise on my side.

He said, “Let me take you home?”

I nodded as I wasn't game to say anything else. He drove me to my place after I gave him my address. He had my dress wrapped up into a ball which he gave me back.

We didn't talk he had the radio on low as he drove. We arrived a short time later as he walked me to my door.

 

I looked at him as he looked at me next minute I knew I was inside my apartment up against the door. We were kissing each other with all the pent-up anger we were feeling. It was ferocious in its intensity. He was kissing me hard as he bit gently down on my lip as I opened to let him in. As he kissed me he rubbed my cheek as he pulled the pins from my hair down to fall over my shoulders. I pulled his jacket off him as it landed on the floor. He growled when our tongues touched for the first time. It was amazing as he pulled me closer to him. He lifted me so I was straddling his hips.

I moaned as he moved off the door and held me against the wall when he finally pulled back. We were both breathless from the kiss.

He said as he panted, “Bedroom?” In a husky voice.

"First door on the right.”

He pulled his jacket off my body as it landed in a heap on the floor as I pulled his shirt from his pants and ripped the buttons and threw it on the floor. Somewhere amongst all the clothes was my dress.

He opened the door as he walked me over to my bed. He laid me down being careful of my side when he looked me in the eyes. He rubbed the bruise gently as I saw the pain in his eyes.

I kissed him gently as I pulled him down next to me. He kissed was sweet and gentle now all the anger has left our bodies.

He moved to kiss my neck and sucked on my pulse point I moaned in pleasure as he continued to suck and he bit gently as I said, “Dean need more.”

He moved so he was hovering over my bruise as he kissed it softly as not to hurt me and then he moved down my body to my pussy.

He kissed my panties as he flicked his tongue out as I mewl in pleasure. He sucked my wet core as he moved my panties aside and opened my legs. He licked up my clit as I bucked off the bed. He looked please with himself as he opened my folds and licked my juices.

“Hm taste nice baby.”

“Dean please” I begged him.

He moved his tongue in and out of me as he sucked gently. He reached for my breast and squeezed it and my moans got more louder and obscene

“Fuck, Dean yeah right there.”

Dean knew he had found my sweet spot as he continues his torture with his tongue and mouth.

He worked his tongue all the way in as I felt the tightening in my stomach and Dean felt it too as he said, “Cum for me Baby.”

I screamed his name as I squirted on Dean tongue as he lapped up my juices. I was lost in the pleasure went Dean moved up my body removing my bra as he play extra attention to my breasts as he suckles one to hardest and then the other. He looked me in the eyes as they were glazed over as I was lost in my pleasure.

He kissed me as I tasted myself on him. He pulled away briefly to remove his pants and boxers and grabbed a condom for his pocket.

He said, “You sure Y/N?”

“Yep Dean please.”

He ripped my panties off with his teeth as they landed on the lamp nearby.

He lifted me gently as he held the condom out for me. But I had other ideas I bent my head as I took him in my mouth. I sucked and licked the pre-cum off that was leaking and I took him in. He moved slowly as he pushed to the back of my throat I gagged a little so he pulled back. I continued to taste him as he was getting harder and moaning with each flick of my tongue over her erection.

He said, “Better stop or I will cum in your mouth Baby.”

I pulled off with a trickle of saliva when he wiped his penis on my sheet. I swiped my hand across my face to clean it up. His erection was big as I rolled the condom on.

He still my hand for a moment trying to breathe through the sensation of me touching him.

"Dean need you cock inside me please,” I begged.

He growled out “you want my cock inside your pussy really bad Baby?”

"Now Dean, can't wait much longer," I said breathlessly.

He lifted me up so I was impaled on his cock as I straddled his hips. He then moved me up and down on his member. I gripped his shoulders hard leaving scratch marks as he growled in pleasure.

“Dean harder, want more,” as I panted in a husky voice.

Dean turned us so he was lying on my bed and I was on top of him.

“Ride me Baby. Oh yeah like that, God you’re so tight,” holding me as he moved his hand to my clit and rubbed.

“Dean I'm close,” I choked out on a groan.

“Harder, faster Baby,” as he groans in pleasure. “Look at me I want to see you cum Baby.”

“Dean I'm going too……….” as I look him in the eyes as he pushes me over the edge and I scream his name and I tightened around his member and he cums screaming my name shortly after. I was still moving on top of him when we became over sensitive. I collapsed on top of him.

“Fuck Dean, that was intense.”

"Yeah I know but wow Baby that was fucking incredible.”

I moved to lay next to him as I pulled the covers up over us. Dean removed the condom and said, “Where do I put this?”

I said, “Here,” as I grabbed some tissues to put it in and threw it in the bin by my bed.

I cuddle into Dean's waiting arms.

He said as I looked at him “Hi, my name is Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius, and I'm a really nice guy.” As he shook my hand “Please to meet you.”

I said, “Hi I'm Y/N Y/L/N, I'm a Cancer and I'm a really nice girl. So, we are starting again?”

"If you want to Baby?” He smiles.

“Sure, Dean love too," as I kiss him.

 

Then we both burst out laughing as he kissed me passionately on the lips.

He said, “I’m sorry about today Baby I was a jerk and asshat.” As he gently rubs the bruise on my side.

“It's ok I was a bitch.”

“So, we good?”

“Yeah we're good.” As I kissed him and we both fell asleep.

 

Sam and Jess arrived home a short time after when they saw Dean's and my clothes on the floor.

Sam said, “You don't think?” Nah he wouldn’t, would he?”

Jess looked and said, “I better go check see if Y/N’s alright.”

Jess walked quietly to my door and knocked gently as she opened it with Sam standing behind her. They both saw Dean and I sound asleep the room smelt like sex.

Sam tried not to laugh as Jess elbowed him in the ribs. Jess looked at Sam and smiled.

Sam said, “I guess the date was a success after all.”

Jess said, “Yeah” with a giggle as they headed to her room.

 

The next day I walked into the coffee shop and order my latte and Dean's latte and pie. The barista looked at me and wondered what was going on.

He said, “What happened?”

“Let’s just say we came to an understanding last night,” as I blushed.

Dean walks in then and wishes everyone a good morning even the barista he looked dumbfounded.

Dean walked up to me and kisses me passionately on the lips as everyone was watching.

The barista said, “Your orders ready” as he charged Dean for yesterday's latte and he didn't even care or notice.

As we walked out everyone clapped as I tamed the asshat. I smiled all the way back to the loft where Dean and I spent all day making sweet love to each other. Yes, I seized the day with Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your wonderful comments and kudos it very much appreciated.


End file.
